Can You Remember Me
by haesa akai
Summary: Kyuhyun yang di tinggal Minho , tidak bisa menerima lagi jika Minho kembali dan ingin menyingkirkan Siwon dari kisah mereka / Wonkyu / Kyuwon / MinKyu / KyuMin


Title : Can You Remember me ?  
Author : Haesa Akai  
Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior) , Choi Minho (Shinee) , Choi Siwon ( Super Junior )

Happy reading ^^

_**Ketika matahari mulai sembunyi , angin tidak akan tinggal diam.  
Kau tahu apa artinya ? mendung itu berganti menemanimu.**_

_**Can you remember me ?**_

"jagan berbicara apapun ! kumohon !" Kyuhyun menekuk lututnya di sudut ruangan , tanganya menjulur kedepan , memberi isyarat pada laki-laki di depannya untuk diam,dan tidak mendekatinya. Hatinya bingung , resah mungkin.

Bagaimana bisa , laki-laki yang baru tiga hari mengisi hari-harinya mengaku bahwa ialah namja chingu yang amat di cintainya dulu.

"sudah lama ! aku sudah menunggu lama Kyuhyun-ah ! , bahkan melihat kau bersama Siwon hyung , belum cukupkah ?" laki-laki di depannya mengacak rambutnya frustasi , seharusnya ia lebih memperhitungkan waktu dimana ia mengakui semuanya.

Bahwa dia kembali , bisakah laki-laki di depannya menerima?

_**Can you remember me ?**_

"mengapa kau senang sekali melukis mega merah seperti itu ? " Kyuhyun menggerakan dagunya untuk menunjuk lukisan hasil coretan namja di depannya.

"masalah ? ini cantik changi , sepertimu" detik berikutnya semburat merah menghiasi wajah Cho Kyuhyun , tangannya yang memegang secangkir kopi hangat mendadak bergetar gugup.

"kau menyamakan aku dengan langit pucat eoh ?" ia tersenyum kaku , meletakkan cangkir kopi di sudut meja galerynya , memeluk namjanya dari belakang , keduanya tersenyum menatap merah jingga lukisan

"dia tidak pucat , warnanya , sangat lembut changi. Dan aku merasa sedang melihat kau jika memandang langit seperti ini" laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang bergelayut di pudak belakangnya.

"senja identik dengan perpisahan, aku tidak suka. Kau tahu , siswa berpisah dengan guru ketika senja , nelayan berpisah dengan keluarga ketika senja, bulan dan matahari berpisah juga ketika senja" opini polos dari mulut Kyuhyun , membuat seorang Choi Minho terkekeh geli.

"tapi kita bertemu saat senja my kyu , dan kita tidak akan berpisah meskipun mendung datang" namja bermaga Choi itu meniup poni namjanya pelan , berharap kasih sayangnya ikut tersalur denganya.

"janji ?" Kyuhyun mengadahkan kelingkingnya tepat di depan wajah Minho . ia hanya tersenyum , mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking di depannya.

"janji"ia tersenyum tipis. Sebelum kata-kata itu terucap , ia harus terlebih dulu berdiskusi pada waktu. Agar memberinya toleransi

_**Can you remember me ?**_

"apa yang kau bicarakan ! kau bukan Minho-ku ! bukan ! dia sudah lama pergi ,! Dia lupa padaku! Menjauhlah , ! jangan katakan apapun , kumohon , kumohon" kini namja kurus di sudut ruangan itu menutup telinganya rapat.

Namja bernama Choi Minho itu menekuk lututnya frustasi , airmata sama sama menggenang di pipi mereka berdua. Seperti hati keduanya yang terbilang , Resah mungkin.

"aku sakit kyu-ah , saat itu dokter memvonisku gagal ginjal, aku harus melakukan tlanspantasi secepatnya , aku tidak mau kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah lupa padamu sayang, aku hanya pergi sebentar" kalimat itu meluncur bebas dari mulut Minho , ia berucap lirih , memandang laki-laki yang berada sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berlutut.

Hatinya terluka. Pernyataan ini , untuk dua insan yang berada di galery lukisan yang orang tidak pernah tahu , bahwa di tempat itu ada banyak kisah tangisan.

"Choi Minho sudah pergi , hanya ada Choi Siwon , hanya ada Choi Siwon" Bingung. Mungkin itulah kata hati Kyuhyun saat ini. Resah ? itu juga. Dia ingin namja di depannya tahu.

Dia laki-laki yang takut sakit hati lagi.

_**Can you remember me ?**_

"kau tidak ingin memberitahu namjachingumu dulu" Minho menggeleng lagi , untuk pertanyaan Siwon baru saja.

"dia belum pernah mengenalmu Hyung , mungkin agak sedikit kaku"Minho membenarkan letak syalnya. "setiap hari dia akan berada di galery lukisannya, bantu dia berdiri Hyung, selama aku pergi" riuh suasana bandara saat itu , sama sekali tidak mengurangi kejelian seorang Siwon mendengar kalimat lirih yang baru saja di ucap adiknya .

Ia mendesah ragu. Ayolah! Ini masalah perasaan.

"jagalah dia hyung , gantikan aku untuk sementara. Dia laki-laki yang sangat perasa" Minho menepuk pelan punggung kakaknya. Sungguh berat. Saat dia harus berkata demikian.

Cinta bukan seperti lukisan yang bisa dititipkan kan ?

"semampuku Choi Minho" Siwon berucap pelan , entah komando apa yang membuatnya berani berkata demikian

_**Can you remember me ?**_

"apa benar begitu ? lalu bagaimana jika Choi Minho sekarang kembali Kyu-ah ? apa itu salah" Minho berusaha mendekat ke arah namja pucat itu , tapi gagal. Tangis nya semakin menjadi.

"Tidak ! kumohon ! jangan pernah kembali ?" Kyuhyun menjerit keras , menutup telinganya sekali lagi , dengan tatapan waspada ia menatap Minho yang sedang berlutut di depannya.

"kenapa ?" lirih , ya ! saat ini bahkan tidak ada kekuatan untuk seorang Minho berdiri. Hatinya perih , sedih. Ketika laki-laki yang di cintainya tak mengharapkan kehadirannya lagi.

"aku tidak mau Siwon ku pergi" sama sama menyadari. Bahwa kini , takdir cinta mereka. Ditambah satu pemeran lagi

_**Can you remember me?**_

Siwon memusatkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki yang melamun di jendela kamar kecil itu, badannya yang kurus , mata yang selalu sembab. Membuat ia seakan merasakan.

Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan.

"dia sudah seperti ini sejak satu bulan yang lalu, tidak ada semangat hidup nak," wanita paruh baya itu bersadar di ujung pintu , menahan airmatanya yang sudah merembes. Melihat buah hatinya yang merasa di sakiti.

"izinkan saya membantunya kembali bu, semampu saya" kali ini Siwon salah ! , bukan main main lagi. Jika dia sudah mulai menjalankan tugas dengan urusan hati

-.-.-

"depresi yang ia alami sangat berat Siwon-ssi , mungkin dia terlalu merasa di kecewakan. Atau ketakutan yang berlebihan."

"apa yang terjadi padanya jika berkelanjutan dokter?" Siwon menatap laki-laki yang berada di rangkulan ibunya melalui jendela kaca.

"dia bisa sembuh , jika ada yang mengobati rasa kecewanya. Dan mungkin ada beberapa ingatan yang hilang karena trauma"

-.-.

"tak perlu takut denganku Kyuhyun-ah , aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Siwon dengan sabar membawa semangkuk bubur untuk laki-laki di depannya.

"kau siapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

"Choi Siwon , mulai hari ini aku yang akan menemanimu untuk sembuh ne?"Siwon mulai menyendokan bubur dan hendak menyuapkannya ke bibir Kyuhyun yang terkatup rapat.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?" pertanyaan khas , seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"karena aku menyayangimu, ayo makan!" Siwon menjawab gampang dan kembali berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun untuk menerima suapanya.

"jika kau mau pergi , pergi saja" itu jawaban yang selalu di berikan nam Kyuhyun ketika mendengar kata sayang.

"aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan terus disini Cho Kyuhyun. Aku janji"

Dan baru kali ini, Cho Kyuhyun mau menerima suapan makanan dari orang lain. Ia tersenyum senang. Tapi , Hey ! air mata itu kenapa ada lagi ?

_**Can you remember me ?**_

"dia bukan Siwon mu Cho Kyuhyun !" tanpa sadar Minho menuruti emosinya , kata katanya kini bertambah keras, membentak laki-laki pucat yang menangis hebat di depannya.

"dia hanya kakak laki-lakiku, dia sama sekali bukan kekasihmu !"

"tapi dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku ! dan berhentilah mengaku kau bernama Choi Minho , Choi Minho sudah mati" dan hanya opini Cho Kyuhyun yang berkata seperti itu.

"aku masih mencintaimu Kyu-ah , tidak pernah berubah" tatapan marah Minho kini berganti

Pasrah

_**Can you remember me ?**_

"dari tadi kau hanya berkomentar tentang rambut baruku , cepat tidur!" Siwon menjitak kecil kepala Kyuhyun yang tidur di depannya.

"kau akan pulang atau menginap disini?" Kyuhyun masih tekekeh geli memandangi rambut Siwon yang kini di potong rapi.

"aku pulang saja ! , tidak betah melihat tatapanmu seperti itu, ayolah Babykyu ! , ini hanya untuk membuatku terlihat sedikit dewasa" Siwon mencebik sedikit sebal.

"kenapa begitu ? kau tampan kok, ehm. Terlihat sedikit memiliki aura kebijaksanaan" Kyuhyun kembali menggoda laki-laki di hadapannya.

"ya ! tutup mulutmu ! cepat tidur"

"arra , tapi kau harus janji untuk melukiskan surya pagi untukku." Pernyataan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Siwon mengerutkan dahi.

"aku tidak bisa melukis Cho Kyuhyun , tapi aku bisa bernyanyi. Kunyanyikan saja malam ini, supaya kau lekas terlelap."

"ya , nyanyikan untukku sekarang"

Dan Tuhan telah mengatur semua malam itu , bahwa kini Siwon sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dalam permainan perasaan.

"rambut barumu tidak asing lagi bagiku Hyung , seperti... seseorang yang pernah memegang tempat penting dalam hatiku." Siwon sama sekali tidak mendengar lirih ucapan Cho Kyuhyun.

_**Can you remember me?**_

"sekali saja Kyuhyun-ah , sekali saja , kumohon. Ingatlah aku disini. Aku Choi Minho mu. Aku akan berjanji , aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" Minho mengiba , menelungkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Tangisannya bertambah deras , tapi tak ada deru tangis disana. Sesak. Mungkin itu rasanya

"sekali saja , kumohon kau juga mengerti . aku tidak ingin kembali ! aku ingin berjalan maju tanpa mundur, aku ingin bahagia" Kyuhyun membekap dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ia lelah , bahkan untuk menangis.

_**Can you remember me?**_

'BUGH'

Tepat saat pukulan Minho melayang ke pipi Siwon , laki-laki itu tersenyum miris. Ia tahu, ini yang pantas ia dapatkan.

"aku hanya menyuruh kau menemaninya Hyung ! bukan menggantikan ku !" Minho berteriak marah , dari sudut matanya kebencian sangat jelas terlihat.

Ia kecewa

"perasaan itu tumbuh tanpa toleransi Minho-ya" Siwon mencoba berdiri.

'BUGH' pukulan kedua sempat membuat Siwon terlentang, ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya yang sedikit kabur. Karena air mata.

Ia menyesal

"kenapa tidak kau hentikan ! kenapa kau tidak menjauh sementara , kau yang membuat hubungan kita menjadi konyol !" luapan emosi Minho tidak beralasan. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya tega , mengambil separuh nafasnya.

"seperti langit Minho-ya , apabila ia sudah menjadi senja . tidak mungkin berhenti dan berubah menjadi terik siang bukan ? dia akan berkelanjutan. Seperti itu cintaku pada Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon duduk dan menatap Minho dari tempatnya. Ia tercenggang.

Minho duduk berlutut dengan air mata berlinang, sakit hati yang ia menjadi sosok yang lemah. Sosok yang tidak bertenaga.

"jadi ini senjaku dengan Cho Kyuhyun ya hyung?" setelah kalimat itu Minho beranjak keluar.

Meninggalkan Cho Siwon yang berdiri tegak , dan kau bisa lihat.

Dia menangis sekarang

_**Can you remember me ?**_

"gwaenchana?" Siwon masuk ke ruang galery itu begitu saja , merangkul laki-laki pucat yang mengalami sesak luar biasa, dia cemas , dia takut. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis yang ada di dekapannya.

"akhirnya kau datang hyung , coba jelaskan padanya , sebenarnya siapa pemeran cinta ini? Cho Kyuhyun dengan Choi Minho atau dengan Choi Siwon?" Minho berujar pelan, tapi kalimat itu dapat di dengar jelas oleh dua orang insan yang berada di ruangan yang sama. Ketiganya tiba-tiba terdiam. Menanyakan pada hati , pada siaapa masalah ini dapat diadili.

Tak ada jawaban dari Siwon , ia memberikan punggungnya pada laki-laki lemah di dekapannya.

Setelah berdiri dengan menggendong gadis sesak nafas itu , ia meneruskan jawabannya.

"jangan berkata seolah – olah cintamu padanya melebihiku Choi Minho , kita sama. Kita sangat mencintainya , tapi kumohon biarkan takdirnya berjalan sesuai rencana. Pada siapa ia ingin bersama pada saat ini" ia membenarkan letak gendongannya dan meneruskan jawabanya kembali.

"dan aku sungguh sungguh meminta maaf padamu Minho-ya. Dia ingin bersamaku" tidak ada yang tahu. Ketika kalimat itu di ucapkan , setetes airmata jatuh dari ketiga orang itu secara bersamaan. Seharusnya mereka berhenti. Sedari awal.

Siwon berjalan melewati Minho yang sedang terduduk, tapi langkahnya berhenti. Ketika suara Cho Kyuhyun terdengar lirih di pundaknya.

"kumohon, jangan kembali padaku lagi ...

...

...

Choi Minho" dari sisi yang lain , Minho tersenyum , entah bahagia atau sakit kah ?

Tapi ia lega , laki-laki yang dicintainya itu mengingatnya.

Langkah Siwon semakin mantap saat keluar dari pintu galery , ia berjalan perlahan menuju rumah sakit yang berada pada jarak yang dekat.

Meninggalkan Choi Minho di dalamnya.

Ia mendesah pelan ketika memandang langit. Oh , Senja

_senja identik dengan perpisahan, aku tidak suka. Kau tahu , siswa berpisah dengan guru ketika senja , nelayan berpisah dengan keluarga ketika senja, bulan dan matahari berpisah juga ketika senja_

pemilik kalimat itu mengingat jelas kejadian saat itu , ia menambahkan dalam hati.

"senja itu juga , yang memisahkan aku dan kau Choi Minho"

Dibawah langit mega merah , semburat orange yang teratur apa adanya , ia merasa tenang . berada pada punggung laki-laki yang di cintainya.

END

Huuu , saya benar-benar nggak tahu , kenapa menulis FF seperti ini *plak  
FF ini saya hadiahkan kepada seluruh wonkyu shiper ^^ ,  
entah dalam rangka apa , hehe ^^

Maaf untuk kesalahan EYD ~bow

Oh iyaa ^^ maaf yaa , ada beberapa kesalahan nama atau gender -,- sebenernya FF ini awalnya ada cast Jiyong oppa nya maaf

Review pliss ^^ kalo ada yang minta lanjutan saya buat skuelnya ^^

Naesarang

Haesa akai


End file.
